


Love Bites

by Raiya



Category: Korean Actor RPF
Genre: Anal, Fingering, Jealousy, Licking, Lots of biting, Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Play, Teasing, possessive, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: Jungjae arrived at home late, a little tipsy from drinking with Cha Seungwon.As quiet as he could manage, he opened the door and slipped out of his shoes.He was not quiet enough.When he turned around, he stumbled into the firm body of Woosung, who caught him before he could fall but wore an earnest expression.In which Woosung lets out the green-eyed monster :D
Relationships: Jung Woo Sung / Lee Jung Jae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SallyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyB/gifts).



> I took way too long for this.
> 
> Sorry Sally but here it finally is. I hope you like it <3 
> 
> Enjoy

Jungjae arrived at home late, a little tipsy from drinking with Cha Seungwon.  
As quiet as he could manage, he opened the door and slipped out of his shoes. 

He was not quiet enough.

When he turned around, he stumbled into the firm body of Woosung, who caught him before he could fall but wore an earnest expression.

„Ah, Ahjussi shouldn’t you be sleeping already? Didn’t you say you have to get up early in the morning?“

Jungjae grinned and cupped his face with his palms playfully. 

„Don’t think I don’t know that you were touchy with Seungwon on purpose.“

„You sound jealous.“ Jungjae slurred, smile only growing broader. „If you know, why does it bother you? You know I like to get touchy with others sometimes. Just like you.“

Woosung wrapped his arm around Jungjae’s wrist and pulled him closer and Jungjae could feel his fresh mint breath against his lip and smell his shower gel.

„With others, that’s exactly what bothers me. Never with me outside of our home.“

„You know why.“

„Does not mean I have to like it.“

Jungjae chuckled deeply and buried his face against the crock of Woosung’s neck. He brushed his nose along his skin, enjoying the slight shudder he was rewarded with.

„Seungwon knows I’m yours. He would never try something.“

Woosung kissed Jungjae’s neck and made a disapproving sound. „You smell like a whole pub.“  
He brushed Jungjae’s jacket off his shoulders and grabbed the hem of his shirt to pull it over his head. Throwing it on the ground he leaned in again and smelled on Jungjae’s collarbone.

„Not only your clothes but your skin too.“

Jungjae, who had caught both his jacket and shirt before it could fall to the ground, put his hand on his grumbling boyfriend and pushed him back. 

„I’ll take a quick shower, wait in the bedroom for me.“

He wanted to pass Woosung but two arms from behind stopped him. Warm hands brushed to his chest and lips nuzzled his neck. Woosung was pressing his body against Jungjae’s back and moved his hips against him. 

„Don’t make me wait too long.“

Jungjae only chuckled and wiggled out of Woosung’s tight hold. He almost wanted to make him wait extra long, but Woosung had to get up early for a shooting.

When Jungjae stepped into the bedroom, without bothering to wrap a towel around himself, Woosung was already naked too, waiting impatiently. He pulled Jungjae on the bed, the moment he was close enough.

Woosung’s heated skin pressed against Jungjae’s cooler one. Without saying anything, Woosung kissed him hungrily and Jungjae knew instantly that this time the other took full control.

Woosung sat down on Jungjae’s hips and forced his arms up, wrapping a silk ribbon (that Jungjae had not noticed) around his wrists.  
The material felt soft but sturdy and Woosung made sure to bind it properly.  
Jungjae felt excitement about not knowing what Woosung planned to do with him, rushing through his body.

„Sometimes I really want to grab you in front of everyone and just kiss you.-“

Woosung whispered against his lips and sucked on his lower one, biting softly into it. Jungjae shuddered when he brushed his fingers down his arms, along the inner more sensitive area. Letting go of his lips Woosung leaned over and sucked on the skin there and nibbles on it while his hand brushed lower. Jungjae wiggled underneath his weight when Woosung tickled his armpits.

He flinched and tried to move away when Woosung bit down but he was unable to get away with the other lying on top of him. 

Woosung moved lower and kissed Jungjae’s left collarbone to his chest.

Jungjae moaned when Woosung presses his stomach against his hard cock and left another dark bruise on his chest. Woosung’s skin felt searing hot against his own and every part of his body he did not touch was uncomfortably cold.  
Aching for the contact, Jungjae wrapped his legs around Woosung’s and rubbed his foot along his calf.

„I want to leave visible live bites all over your body and let them see so that everyone knows you’re already mine.“

Underlining the words Woosung bit down on Jungjae’s neck, way higher than he usually allowed him to, and sucked on the skin hard enough to make it sting but also make cause his cock to get even harder.  
Moaning needy, Jungjae tilted his head to give him more room, while he rolled his hips up with the little movement he could muster while being pressed into the mattress by Woosung.

Too turned on by the possessive side of his lover, Jungjae did not even care about having to cover up all the hickeys. Still being slightly tipsy added to that carelessness, sober, reasonable Jungjae would find a way to deal with it later, for now, he hustled wanted to enjoy.

Jungjae also wanted to give Woosung the satisfaction of leaving signs of their relationship openly all over his body.  
A part of him even wanted to show them openly, let everyone know, but that was his too risky, too euphoric self, that he had to suppress for the sake of both of them. 

„I want to press your body against mine in a way that makes all of their mouths go dry while they are all jealous, wanting to touch you like that too. But all they can do is eat you up with their eyes.“

„Woosung.“ Jungjae whined when Woosung’s hand brushed up the inside of his leg, his nails gliding along the skin, leaving goosebumps, while he sucked on the sensitive spot on the crook of his neck. 

Then suddenly, Woosung moved away and Jungjae immediately felt cold and longed for his body to press him down again. 

He gasped surprised when he was turned around on his stomach instead.  
Woosung grabbed his hips and pulled them up, forcing him on his arms and knees. 

Jungjae shuddered when Woosung bit into the back of his thigh and brushed his hand along the other, he left another dark bruise against the light skin and licked up higher. 

Squeezing his left cheek with one hand, Woosung bit down on the other. When his thumb brushed between them and over his hole to the back of his balls, Jungjae let out a needy whine.

A wet tongue followed and Jungjae almost jerked away surprised when Woosung sucked his balls into his mouth but a hand on his thigh held him in place.  
The only thing he could do was press further back against Woosung’s face, who licked up to his hole but instead of diving in, moved lower again and sucked on the skin underneath. 

Jungjae shuddered when Woosung exhaled through his nose.

Then he was gone and Jungjae groaned frustrated, wiggling his hips, to get Woosung to touch him again. Woosung, however, simply held his hips and leaned over him, nibbling on Jungjae’s ear. 

„What do you want me to do Jungjae-ssi?“  
Woosung slid one finger inside of him slowly, purposely not going deeper than to his second knuckle. Jungjae squirmed with the unsatisfying feeling, wanting more. He tried to move back to get them deeper but Woosung’s hand moved back with him and his finger stayed exactly where it was.

„Tell me what you want.“  
He breathed against Jungaje’s ear and bit into his soft ear shell, knowing sucking on it and tracing his tongue along the base of it.  
Just like he knew it would drive Jungjae crazy.

Whimpering, Jungjae gripped the sheets harder and took a deep breath. 

„I want your perfect, thick cock stretching me and your hot cum filling me up until it drips down my legs.”  
Jungjae threw leaned his head and pressed his cheek against Woosung’s face, begging him.  
“Please Woosung-ssi, I feel so empty without you inside me.“

Woosung groaned against Jungjae’s neck and sucked on it way too high up to be cover by a collar right while he added a second finger and shoved them in deeper.  
Jungjae cried out and grabbed the cushion tightly when Woosung well-aimed pressed against his prostate with short quick movements of his fingers to tease him.  
After years of being together, he knew Jungjae’s body better than his own. He knew how to please him, how to make him tremble with arousal, and how to torture him with pleasure.  
Jungjae’s breath hitched and his hands were clutching the cushion tightly, knuckled going white.

“Woosung!”

When Woosung finally withdrew his finger, Jungjae exhaled the breath he was holding and sucked in air greedily.

“Fuck me please.”

Jungjae begged and shuddered when Woosung softly scratched his nails along his inner thigh, he felt like this teasing was never going to stop.  
He groaned frustrated and wiggled his hips, but Woosung only chuckled. He gave him a clap against his ass cheek and turned him around again.  
He looked at Woosung, breathing hard and hair disheveled from pressing his face into the cushion. 

“Please stop the teasing and fuck me.”

Woosung was still kneeling between his legs and brushed both hands along Jungjae’s thighs, pressing his thumbs down the inner side.  
Of course, he had to ignore Jungjae’s cock again.

„Woosung.“ Jungjae begged again, his cock twitching against his stomach, dripping precum.

„You’re so impatient today, Jagiya.“

„Because you’re just teasing today.“

„I had some time to think about what I do with you since I got your photos.“  
Woosung muttered and grabbed Jungjae’s right leg, kissing his knee and licking along his thigh to suddenly bite down harder.  
Gasping, Jungjae felt the silk against his wrist when he tore on it. He lifted his arms, wanting to reach out for Woosung with them still bound but the other pushed them back down.

„Leave them on the cushion.“ 

The tickle of Woosung’s lips against his sensitive skin while he talked caused Jungjae to shudder again. He cried out when Woosung bit down a little higher and sucked his skin in making it sting.  
By the end of the night, he would be covered with hickeys all over his body.

He whimpered when Woosung scratched his teeth along his skin, moving high enough for his hair to tickle Jungjae’s cock.  
His cock twitched when Woosung’s breath was brushing over it and he was looking up at Jungjae.  
Jungjae sighed frustrated when he clearly saw the smirk on his face.  
Woosung lifted Jungjae’s other leg and brushed his cheek along it.  
Eyes still fixed on Jungjae’s he bit down, almost breaking the skin, and Jungjae cried out loud arching his back.  
He put his bound hands over his face and let out a whine, when Woosung released his skin and softly brushed his lips over the burning spot, treating it tender kisses. 

Just when Jungjae came down from the shock of the bite and it stopped stinging, Woosung sucked on it. Jungjae held his breath and whimpered, trying to get his leg out of Woosung’s iron grip.  
This bruise was going to be a big one.

Jungjae sighed relieved when Woosung let go with a very contrasting sweet kiss and leaned back up, caressing Jungjae’s spread legs with one hand. Jungjae could feel the bed shift when he leaned over but he was feeling too heavy to even take his hands off his eyes. 

„Woosung.“ he breathed out the other's name when he felt the other’s hand slide underneath his thighs, grabbing his ass.

Woosung squeezed them and lifted him up to pulled him onto his lap.  
Finally feeling the slicked up head of his lover’s cock against his hole Jungjae arched his back and pressed his hips down.  
He sighed happily when the familiar stretch of Woosung inside of him filled his senses.

Woosung brushed his hand over Jungjae’s stomach to his chest, grabbing one of his pecs.  
Their position with Woosung on his knees and Jungjae’s lower half in his lap forced him to bend his back and Jungjae could clearly feel some of the precum that had gathered on his stomach, run down to his chest.  
A hot tongue licked it up and went higher to his nipple.  
Slowly rocking his hips, Woosung sucked on it while he rubbed his thumb over Jungjae’s other nipple.

„Woosung, please.“ Jungjae begged and pushed his hips down. „Fuck me properly.“

„Put your arms around my neck.“ Woosung’s breath brushed over the wet skin on his chest and Jungjae shuddered, kneading the cushion in his fingers.

Jungjae did as he was told and blinked his eyes open, looking into Woosung’s eyes that were dark with lust made his breath hitch. 

„Woosung.“

Jungjae whimpered, and Woosung wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him up, sitting him in his lap. Both moaned when he slipped in deeper with their changed position.  
<  
Grabbing his ass again, Woosung lifted him up and back down onto his cock while thrusting his hips upwards and Jungjae held tightly onto him, trying to take some of his weight off with his arms at least. 

Woosung kept up a slow rhythm. Brushing against Jungjae’s prostate but more teasingly than satisfying.  
Giving Jungjae a feeling of his orgasm building up but not enough for him to come.

„You have to get up early.“ Jungjae tried with a weak voice against Woosung’s ear when after them going for what felt like hours, he did not speed up and his legs were already getting sore.

„They edit the pictures anyway.“

Woosung breathed against Jungjae’s neck that he had been sucking and kissing, causing him to shudder and tense around him. 

„Woosung.“ Jungjae whined and tried to change the position of his legs a little.

„I can’t take that much longer. My legs are going numb. Please take me properly and let us come.“

„Do you think you earned to come?“

Woosung whispered against Jungjae’s ear and nibbled on it. He slid one hand between Jungjae’s asscheeks and with his next thrust upwards he slipped his finger inside with his cock, stretching him further. Jungjae inhaled sharply and held onto him as good as he could with his arms bound.

„Maybe you should earn it yourself.“

He used his free hand to clap the side of Jungjae’s thigh.  
Jungjae groaned and leaned back, Woosung brushed up his back to steady him while he forced his legs to move until he was kneeling and able to ride Woosung.

Their breath mingled and he tilted his head to kiss Woosung when he lifted his hip and sank down hard on Woosung’s cock and finger. 

Jungjae did not hold back. He moved as fast as his legs allowed him, rocking his hips down.  
Finally able to chase his orgasm, he did exactly that.  
He felt Woosung adding another finger stretching him even further.  
Moaning horsefly he rolled his body against Woosung’s, rubbing his leaking cock against his stomach.

Sliding his fingers out of him, Woosung brushed his hand up along Jungjae’s spine and kissed up his chin to his lips.

Woosung pressed him close with both arms when they kissed and Jungjae rocked his hips desperately. He moaned into their kiss while his cock was twitching between their bodies, finally getting the friction he needed. Jungjae’s movements got more uncoordinated and Woosung took his hips in his hands and guided him, while Jungjae lost more control with his orgasm nearing.  
When Woosung thrust his hips up into him, he came with a cry, spilling his cum between them and holding onto Woosung, gasping against his neck. He did not even notice his nails breaking Woosung’s skin.

Jungjae let himself be laid back into the sheets, whimpering when Woosung moved his stiff legs and moaned weakly when Woosung rolled his hips into him until his body tensed and he grunted lowly against Jungjae’s neck. 

Woosung's body went totally slack on top of him and Jungjae used his bound hands to brush through his damp hair, while he kissed his forehead.

„Now we both have to shower again.“

Jungjae mumbled hoarsely.

„In the morning.“

„Hmm.“

Jungjae hummed and closed his heavy lids. 

-+-+-+-

Jungjae groaned when he heard the annoying sound of Woosung’s alarm, he wanted to reach out and stop it before his headache turned even worse but he found his wrists were bound and Woosung was lying on him, his breath tickling his neck.

„Woosung?“  
He groaned and patted the other's shoulder blades, His whole body was sore.

Luckily he had no appointment today because he had absolutely no motivation to leave the bed feeling like this. 

But Woosung had one and from the feeling of their skin stuck to each other, he better took a shower before he left.

„Woosung.“

He tried again, shaking him a little harsher.

„I told you, you have to get up early.“

“I’m awake.”  
Woosung mumbled and sounded anything but that.

“My hands are still bound.”

That actually woke Woosung up, he wanted to jump up but was stopped by Jungjae’s bound arms. 

„Sorry.“ Woosung mumbled, and his messy hair perfectly added to his apologetic expression.  
“I’m sorry I fell asleep. I totally forgot about that.”

Then his eyes went big when they fell on Jungjae’s neck. His expression told Jungjae that the hickeys probably were not that easy to cover up.

Woosung leaned up as far as he could and looked at Jungjae’s chest and arms, his eyes only getting bigger. 

“I got a little carried away.”  
He mumbled guiltily. Jungjae just sighed and lifted his arms over his head so that Woosung could get up.

„Just unbind me.“

He had to wear a very broad scarf for a whole week. 

In August.


End file.
